


I Know This Is A Bad Time But...

by Adventures_in_Writing



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Grimmons, M/M, super background almost non-existent but mentions of robonuts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5121206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventures_in_Writing/pseuds/Adventures_in_Writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simmons had seen him stress out over something one, maybe twice before and it had always involved running out of Oreos.</p>
<p>But this was something else entirely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know This Is A Bad Time But...

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt received on [ my Tumblr](http://an-adventure-in-writing.tumblr.com/): i saw it somewhere as like an otp or au prompt for proposals i'm not sure but it was something like "hey i know this is a bad time, but marry me?" -any ship you want! like the other person is stressed or something is going wrong and its the complete wrong time but they're so chill just like marry me why not, and the other person is like are you kidding why are you saying this is this some lame attempt to calm me down, but they're like no i just realised i wanna spent the rest of my life with you

* * *

It wasn’t very often that Dexter Grif was stressed. He was the most lazy, laid-back easy going man that any of his friends had ever known.  
  
Simmons had seen him stress out over something one, maybe twice before and it had always involved running out of Oreos.  
  
But this was something else entirely.  
  
Grif sat on the floor, tears threatening to fall as he shouted at the top of his lungs in both frustration and despair. Simmons had never heard a sound quite like it ever come from Grif. He actually felt awful for him and carefully approached his anguished friend, resting a hand on his shoulder in silent comfort.  
  
The cake he had carefully baked and decorated for Donut and Lopez’s engagement party lay in ruins on the floor. Simmons knew exactly how much effort had gone into the three tier cake to make it absolutely perfect. It was certainly no wonder that he was crying over the ruined cake.  
  
“What happened?” Simmons asked, crouching down beside Grif.  
  
“I have no idea,” Grif wailed. “It was perfectly fine when I checked on it this morning.”  
  
Jensen peeked into the kitchen, a glum and extremely apologetic look on her face. “I am so sorry, Chef. I tripped and fell...I bumped the bench and the cake...”  
  
A loud sob came from Grif as he buried his face in his hands.  
  
“It’s okay, Jensen,” Simmons said. “Accidents happen.”  
  
He tried not to let the sounds of Grif’s cries get to him. Katie was the most accident-prone person he’d ever met, even if she was a decorative genius.  
  
“Oh my God, Simmon’s. I’ve ruined their day,” Grif said, horror on his face. “The most important day of their lives and I’ve ruined it.”  
  
“It’s not ruined, Grif,” Simmons tried to reason.  
  
Grif pointed to the mess of chocolate mud cake and fondant on the floor. “How is that not ruined, Simmons!” he shouted. “I promised them the best cake they’d ever seen, and look!”  
  
“Grif, I’m sure--”  
“Ruined! I might as well just tell him to call the whole event off.”  
  
“That’s a little extreme, isn’t it?”  
  
“You can’t have a goddamn wedding without a cake Simmons.”  
  
“I know it’s important but--”  
  
“The cake, Simmons, is one of the most important parts of the ceremony. It symbolises their love and support for one another and how they commit to providing for each other and--”  
  
“We should get married,” Simmons suddenly said.  
  
“I appreciate you trying to get me to think of something else other than Donut and Lopez’s ruined cake, but you’re really not helping.”  
  
“I’m serious, “ Simmons said, pushing his glasses higher up onto his nose.  
  
“You’re kidding.”  
  
“I want to spend the rest of my life with you Grif.”  
  
Grif stared at him, eyes wide with disbelief. Simmons would usually blush and stutter at even the mention of a kiss and here he was, calmly suggesting that they get married. If he’d only mentioned it to get his mind off of the ruined cake, Grif would have to admit that it had worked.  
  
“Are you feeling a little bit better now?” Simmons asked.  
  
Grif nodded silently.  
  
“Good. We still have time before the ceremony starts. I’m not very good at baking, but tell me what you need me to do.”  
  
Simmons stood, a determined look on his face. If the cake was that important to Grif, he’d do whatever he can to help make it happen.  
  
Grif picked himself up from the floor, wiping his hands on a towel. Simmons’ level-headedness was surprising and it calmed him immensely. Simmons was right: there was still time to fix this. Whilst it wouldn’t be as extravagant as he had originally wanted, Grif would make something amazing.  
  
As he gathered the utensils he needed, Simmons grabbed flour and eggs, bags of icing and the colours that Grif had suggested. Once all of the items were on the bench, he assisted Grif whenever he was asked to, the pair working quickly to get the cake in the oven. He tapped the tins on the bench to disperse any bubbles in the batter before sliding them into the oven.  
  
“Hey, Simmons?” Grif asked as Simmons took the dirty utensils to the sink.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“The answer is yes.”  
  
The reply that he received, a loud clang of the mixing bowl being dropped into the sink made Grif laugh out loud.  



End file.
